Dew
Steven (a.k.a. Dew) Watatsumi, labeled The Chivalrous Samurai, was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Killer Keldeos. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as a member of the Lusty Lucarios. ﻿﻿ Personality Dew is a nice guy at heart, though he does get mad if anyone bullies others or Morgan. He is sometimes a quiet pokemon, but he can come up with good ideas at times. It is said that he is extremely afraid of Morgan if she gets mad. If around someone he does not trust, he has a bad habit on spyng on that person. When by himself or with Morgan, he's usually training. He does prove to be protective of Morgan, even though he knows she can take care of herself. Dew cares for others deeply. Just be careful if you anger or betray him or else you'll be in a world of hurt. Life Before the Island As a child, Dew never really wanted to fight as he was a very cowardly Oshawott. He and Morgan were raised by a Slowking by the name of Opal who was like a grandfather to them as they never really knew their parents. By the time Dew was 16 and Morgan is 14, Opal died of old age and the two set off on their own. It wasnt long until Dew and Morgan was captured by an abusive trainer with a Gliscor and they were constantly abused by that trainer for a long period of time. The two siblings decided to escape one night, but their trainer found out what they were doing and attacked them. He evolved into a Dewott shortly before he and Morgan killed their trainer. Dew decided to enter Total Pokemon Island to get a better life for him and his sister. Somethime before competing. Dew, along with Morgan, Jesse, Static, and a Zorua named Mystic formed an exploration team known as Team Ivory where they had many adventures while under the apprentanship of the Ninetales Guild. It wasn't long until Dew and Morgan found their parents along with their clan where the two siblings are next in line. Total Pokemon Island Not much was said by Dew as he was the first contestant to arrive in "Introductions" and getting angry at Mew and Victini for not helping him as he saved Smash the Craniados from drowning. He became a member of the "Killer Keldeo's" in "Everybody Hates Cliff" where his team won because most of the Keldeo's jumped (including Vile due to Cano's Psychic attack) into the rings getting the most points. In "Chow Down Showdown" Dew made it to the third part of the disqusting food challenge before being eliminated. Disappointed that his team lost the challenge, he (along with the majotity of the Keldo's) voted for Vile to be voted out due to her bad attitude and her blaming Static for losing the challenge. Though it failed when it was revealed that Vile switched the votes causing Static to leave. After Summer and Vixen told the guys about Vile switching the votes, Dew along with the others expressed his anger about Vile's actions in "Climbing the Mountain of Legends" saying "We need to get her off of this team, fast!" Shortly after Vile was switched, Dew's progress in the rock climbing challenge is unknown, but he eventually made it. Despite him being 3rd to last on the chopping block. Dew's fear was revealed to be Gliscors in "Fear Facing Fiasco" as he was chased by a Gliscor. Remembering that he has an advantage, he easily defeats the Gliscor earning his team a point. He later participated in the dodgeball challenge in "DODGEBRAWLED", Dew pointed out to Mew that Chandler using moves during the challenge is cheating, but that was quickly overruled by Victini (this caused Cano to use his psychic abilities to win the first round). He later got out when he was hit by a ball thrown by Kojo which was aimed for Ray. Later in "Statues Suck" Dew did participate in carving the legs on the Keldeo sculpture. While he fell asleep in the middle of the sleeping challenge in "The Awakened" due to a boring show about how grass is made Total Pokemon Action See also Category:Characters